


Yūrei

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	Yūrei

she was killed in 1800 by her husband strangeld and she now haunts people but the scary part is the red hand marks on her breast and thigh and how blue her skin is


End file.
